Total Drama: The Marauders
by The Fat Albert
Summary: What if the original cast of Total Drama had superpowers? What if these powered heroes united to create one unstoppable crime fighting team? Come and journey with me in this story featuring Cody, Gwen, and Duncan among other original cast members as they battle evils and ultimately and old and ancient foe in Chris McLean.


**Hey dudes and dudettes this is The Fat Albert coming at you with another fanfic. Sorry to all those who submitted an OC to my previous story, as I got caught up with school, my first job etc.**

 **An another note while I was watching Ant Man and the Wasp on Sunday I thought of an idea. What if all the original cast of Total Drama had super-powers, and came together as one uniting force? What if instead of the Avengers we had a superhero group centered around the Total Drama cast? So welcome to my newest fanfic~**

Total Drama: The Marauders

 **Hopefully if I can maintain the motivation I can actually create a long fanfic series revolving around 5 Original Cast members as heroes. In advance I will apologize for any grammatical errors in this series as remember this only my sophomore story here :) :)**

 **So far I've finished deciding all of the five heroes that'll be in my story with Cody, Gwen Duncan, Trent and Courtney and I've already decided my main villain will be Chris, with Heather and Alejandro as the side villains. The character bios of these characters are as printed below**

Name: Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson

Alias: Silver Merlin

Age: 16 (born April 1st)

Height: 5'7

Weight: 125 lbs

Costume: Silver, and slim indestructible suit with the initials "SM" on it.

Powers: Advanced Intelligence, Symbiotic connection with his indestructible silver suit, with his suit he has advanced strength, durability, and speed and the ability to fly, and can control anything that runs on electric power

Flaws: Lust, the symbiotic connection with his suit takes a toll on his life, thus limiting what he can do with the powers of the suit.

Background: An only ignored child of two wealthy influential billionaires, Cody had a lot of time on his hands as he grew up. Bullied for his attempts to look "cool" and his advanced intelligence, he turned to creating the Silver Merlin suit as an output of his emotion. Working on it nonstop since he was nine years old, Cody finally perfected it in his junior year and donned the mantle of Silver Merlin.

Name: Gwen Lockhart

Alias: Spectre

Age: 16 (born October 31st)

Height: 5'6

Weight: 127 lbs

Costume: Gothic themed sweater and mini skirt, and a diamond crescent shaped necklace

Powers: Intangibility, Mind Control, can turn into a shadow, and can see glimpses of the future.

Flaws: easily angered, the more she uses her powers the more she loses her sanity, Intense Emotions can cause her to temporarily lose her power.

Background: an orphan after causing her house to burn down at a family reunion thus killing her entire extended family at the age of 4,. Gwen was raised in many different foster homes before running away and living with a group of friends who were secretly part of a dark, satan- worshipping. In an encounter with this cult she gained her power and ever since then has been on the run from the police and the cult.

Name: Duncan Meyers

Alias: Skullborn

Age: 16 (born June 21st)

Height: 5'10

Weight: 175 lbs

Costume: a full body green and black costume with a skull painted on its chest, a skull belt, and accessories such as two short katanas, a handgun and an M-14

Powers: Mild Regeneration, Black belt Martial Artist, Mechanical eye that can see through objects ;), and an expert thief

Flaws: Reckless nature that is unreliable in battle, Weak-minded thus easily mind controlled and mind tricked

Background: coming from a long line of cops Duncan from a young age had a mischievous behaviour, he got himself in more trouble than he expected and was sent to an intense and dangerous juvenile holding center. There he gained his powers, and learned to fight, which caused his eventual escape. Ever since then he's been a master thief who's FBI second most wanted criminal in the world

Name: Trenton "Trent" Sanders

Alias: Music Master

Age: 16 (Born 25th March)

Height: 5'11

Weight: 178 lbs

Costume: Green spandex which has a black music sheet on his chest. Has a Light Green mask over his eyes

Powers: Has the ability to turn music from his guitar into waves that can attack opponents or tie them up. He can also fly. Guitar is indestructible and can be used as a club up close

Flaws: Isn't overly athletic (Not overweight or anything, just not athletic), Trent could for example, not run away far enough from a robot's attack when someone like Tyler or Izzy (Examples) could run away in time. He also has to hold his guitar to use his powers, if he lets go of the guitar, then he is as vulnerable as any human, which is especially bad if he is flying.

Background: Trent was raised in a somewhat well off family, however his parents didn't have much free time, because while they were well off, they worked. However, when he did have free time, he loved music, especially playing on a guitar that he owned by saving up for several months at the age of 5. When he bought his guitar, he got it from a weird shop on the side of the street, which disappeared the next day. Trent decided to play the guitar and it worked perfectly, never breaking. Suddenly, when he was 15, the guitar started glowing and when Trent touched it, he transformed into his superhero costume and he found out that this guitar was owned by a god that enchanted the guitar with powers. Trent then decided to moonlight as Music Master, using his musical prowess as a way to take out criminals and protect the innocent.

Name: Courtney Peréz

Alias: Sonic Siren

Age: 16 (born September 6th)

Height: 5'6

Weight: 124 lbs

Costume: Black skin tight shirt with shorts designs with white rings representing sound waves and a black eye mask

Powers: Black Belt Martial artist Sonic Blast, Sonic Shriek, and a Siren Song that can lull foes

Flaws: She cannot use her powers over an extended period of times, and must rest her voice after every usage

Background: Born from a relatively wealthy family, Courtney lived a pleasurable life envied by others. However ever since she was young she had a passion to bring justice to the city as a lawyer. While at summer camp at the age of 15 she accidently drank an acidic poison that damaged her vocal cords. After numerous surgeries she somehow attained the ability of the Sonic Siren, and tries to lead a normal life despite them.

 **Now that we're done with the heroes we have the character profiles for the main villains in our story**

Name: Chris Mclean

Alias: The Overlord

Age: ?

Height: 6'0

Weight: 185 lbs

Costume: No Costume just his regular Total Drama apparel

Powers: Mind Reading, Mind Control, Telekinesis, Super- Strength, ability to fly, a master manipulator, and the ability to display himself on any screen

Flaws: Unknown

Background: Unknown

Name: Heather Daniels

Alias: Lady Devil

Age: 16 (born August 8th)

Height: 5'8

Weight: 128 lbs

Costume: regular Total Drama outfit

Powers: Invincibility, Razor Sharp Nails, Master Manipulator

Flaws: Pride, and Overconfidence, Radiation

Background: Birthed by the most powerful mob leader in Muskoka, Heather Daniels was born into the Mob business and rose to the ranks to one of the most powerful mob leaders in Wawanakwa. Given her powers by the "invincible" makeup line which gained her skin invincibility. Due to the constant threat of the Marauders, Heather was then enlisted by the Chris to take them down.

Name: Alejandro Burromuerto

Alias: The Living Flame

Age: 17 (Born in July 7th, 1834, Explained Later)

Height: 6'2

Weight: 1,274 Lbs

Costume/Form: Body of obsidian and silver on his face with flowing lava where his hair was.

Powers: Control over fire and lava, can melt into lava as a liquid state, Immune to fire, fire he makes cannot be put out unless he is killed.

Flaws: If angered too much, he will explode, knowledge of late technology.

Background: He was born in Peru near the coast. His family was very rich and conceited, and he was like them also. When he was 17, his family insisted on going to Martinique in the caribbean even though experts claimed that a volcano there was going to erupt at any time. They were venturing up to the volcano, and his brother Jose wanted to race to the top, but he was tired out quickly and Alejandro was way ahead of him. As he reached the top and was celebrating, a rumbling noise could be heard. He realized that the volcano was going to erupt, and as his family reached the top, the lava started flowing. As they were racing down the mountain with the lava directly behind them, Alejandro tripped. He begged for his brother to help him, as he was stuck under a fallen rock, but Jose just looked back, shook his head at him, and kept running. The lava overtook Alejandro and he died. Chris needed a pawn to take out Cody and his friends, so he resurrected Alejandro and told him to destroy the planet that had forsaken him long ago, and he complied

 **Now that we've completed the cast list it's now time for the sneak peak to the first chapter of this series**

 **Gwen's P.O.V**

In this world a human death occurs on average once every half second which means about 120 people die per minute, 7200 people die per hour, and in a day 172,800 people meet their demise to the hands of death. The human life is perhaps one of the most taken for granted things on this planet, as one moment you can be here, and in the next in the mysterious world beyond. A fate that was met by parents who cared and loved for a daughter who ultimately would be the cause of their untimely demise. When you're facing death at every moment it puts this world into perspective for you, and you can finally realize how much this world truly sucks.

Hello my name is Gwen Lockhart and this is the story of my life or perhaps the story of how I found my true purpose in my life. In order to truly understand my story I'm gonna have to backtrack to a chilly, sunny October day 12 years ago, excluding the out of the ordinary weather it was an ordinary day the birds were chirping the cars were honking, and the quiet city of Kodava was at peace. This day also happened to be the day of the Lockhart family reunion, and the day that my life would change. They say sometimes you can remember a day like it was yesterday, this day seems to prove that saying right, I mean after all if it wasn't for this day I would've a regular teen doing regular teen things, but here I am today telling you the story of my miserable life. At first the reunion was pretty fun the barbecued chicken was delicious, Uncle Joe's infamous Colorado pot pie still tasted like crap, and my cousins, as annoying as they were looking beautiful underneath the October sun. Everything was going well, that was until the argument with my cousin Kenny, the argument that would lead to his demise.

" Hey, _Gweny_ I like your ugly doll it matches you" he sneered as he erupted into into laughter with his twin brother Manny. It was a favorite past time pleasure for the twins to pick on me whenever they could, so I should've seen it coming.

" Tough talk coming from who still wears diapers why don't you leave me alone" I shot back with searing hate. Looking back I should've just ignored the twins, but I just couldn't take them anymore.

" You're right, I should I can't be seen talking to losers like you" he sneered back, as he then took my doll and ripped its head off. I knew why Kenny and Manny were so prone to violence, as even tho I was only four at the time I was perceiving of things going on around me. Kenny's father, the only family member that did not show up to the reunion was an alcoholic who just like his sons was prone to violence, and while drunk nothing seemed to please him more than to beat his wife and his two six year old twins. However in the moment of the situation I was too angry to even care all I cared about was hurting him the most I could, so I kicked him where it hurt the most, right in the pig parts.

" AHHHH, you son of a bitc-" he screamed while charging at me with a look of utmost anger in his eyes before I cut him off with a punch to the jaw. I felt a strange feeling after I had done so, a feeling of raw dominance, of raw _power_ , a feeling that was short lived before I heard my mother from across the room screaming

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GWENDOLYN LOCKHART". I looked at her with utmost terror in my eyes, I had never seen my mom angrier than I had then. I knew immediately that I'd get in a loadful trouble and it didn't help when…

" She said horrible things about me, she called me a 'bitch' and when I told her to leave me alone she kicked me in the nuts" bawled Kenny, as Manny then joined in bawling his eyes out.

Of course soon enough everyone was behind the twin's side of how things went down, and I was sent to my room for the rest of the reunion after a long speech from both of my parents, it would be the last time I would ever hear the voice. I would give back anything to be able to hear their voice again, and sometimes I do hear their voices, in my darkest nightmares the type of nightmares that wake me up no matter where I am and how deep my sleep is. In my silent, unnoticed anger I had bawled up inside I gazed out my window to the view of the twins taunting and I had, I lost it, I felt a beast rize up inside me, a monsters among monsters one that still terrorizes me in my sleep tear through my chest. It was if I was a stranger in my own body and the beast was in control of all my actions. I had no idea what led to the idea or how I found the courage to execute the idea. All I remember was seeing a fireworks launcher in my closet and I remember the sight of the twins taunting me next to the grill, I don't remember how exactly I did it but I remember how I felt after I blew up my backyard and along with it my family.

Utmost remorse is what I felt. Ever since then I've been on the run from my actions, and the consequences of my actions. Ever since then I've been on the run from myself.

 **Ahhhh and there I present to you the start of a soon to be exhilarating series on this platform. As always, follows and favourites appreciated and this is The Fat Albert signing off.**


End file.
